


Easter Hunt

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bunker, Dean is Not Amused, Easter Eggs, Easter fun, F/M, Fluff, Humour, I suck at tags, Men of Letters Bunker, mystery hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: The moment Dean and Sam turned their backs to practice target shooting, you get up to some Easter-themed antics in the Bunker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! Yes, I’m still alive and well. If you want to throw your torches and pitchforks at me for abandoning you – you’re most welcome to do so. It’s been really difficult balancing writing, work, and 'me' time :( but I’m trying to fix it.
> 
> Unfortunately, the uploads won’t be consistent but I hope to keep them rolling because I love all of you <3
> 
> Happy Easter and happier reading!

[](http://25.media.tumblr.com/076a71f95571586a696e641d0298d9e7/tumblr_n0nsozhBNj1t26ddjo1_500.gif)

* * *

Dean and Sam walked into the library after spending the better half of the morning shooting rounds at target practice. It almost felt like they were going to bring the whole place down with the way the gunshot sounds bounced off the walls and echoed to every inch of their home. They took a seat at the library table and poured themselves a glass of whiskey, each taking comfort in the silence. 

Wait. Silence? That couldn’t be right. There were three hunters in the bunker the last time the duo had checked. 

“Have you seen (Y/n)?” Sam asked, being the first one to realise that they were down a hunter. Dean took a sip of his drink and leaned back in his seat. Just once, he wanted to relax and not be bothered with something trivial like the lost case of (Y/n).

“She’s probably in her room trying to find a spell that’ll bring Cas here.” He assumed but before he could take another swig, the older Winchester was pinned down by his brothers’ glare. They both had walked past her room on the way down and knew that it was unoccupied. The kitchen was the same. 

“Just once.” Dean grumbled to himself, straightening up with a sigh and looking up. “(Y/n), where’d you go?”

_Crickets…_

“Do you think she went out?” Sam wondered. He knew, as well as Dean, that his friend had been on edge with the case of Kelly Kline and now, with Castiel refusing to respond, he feared that maybe she had taken matters into her own hands. She had done it before. 

“Impossible. Her bike’s under repair, she hates the other vehicles in the garage, and I’d hear my Baby roar if she dared taking her.” Dean reasoned. 

All of a sudden, the boys felt their phones buzzing in their respected jacket pockets. Pulling it out, they found a text message from their missing hunter.

_‘All was well.’_

“All was well? What the hell does that mean?” Dean asked, brows furrowed as he tried to decipher the message like Da Vinci’s Code. Sam chuckled at his brother’s lack of knowledge and the way Dean repeated the three words like a chant. Finally, he grew tired and pointed at Dean’s screen.

“ _All was well_ \- it’s a quote.”

“A quote from what, the Encylopaedia?” His brother questioned. 

“From the last Harry Potter.” 

“Wow, you’ve sucked (Y/n) into your circle of weird.”

“Dude,” Sam took Dean’s phone with an eyeroll and shook it, “She’s giving us clues.” 

He walked over to the furthest bookcase on the left and scanned for his selection of Harry Potter books that stood out with their multi-coloured spines. He pulled out the final book and opened the cover only for a small, yellow paper to slip out. Dean bent down and picked it up only to smack his lips and glare at Sam as he held it out for his younger brother to see. 

The slip of paper turned out to be a cut-out of a comical chick and Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at the effort (Y/n) put into it. Dean’s scowl remained - these weren’t the chicks that he was fond of.

“If she thinks that we’re…”

“Dean, come on. It’s Easter and she’s already been messed up enough with Cas and Lucifer’s kid. It’s been some time since she’s done something like this.” Sam argued gently. Dean rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning and gave Sam the paper in response. Sam smiled quickly before flipping the yellow paper on its back and read the message out loud. 

“ _I’m a room that gives you strength,_ ”

“The arsenal, obvious.” Dean solved.

“ _But I am not the weapons bay._ ”

“Seriously?!”

Dean stormed away which left Sam to squint at his actions. “Where are you going?”

“The kitchen!” Dean snapped, still sour about not getting it right the first time. Sam sighed, put the book back in its place on their shelf and hurried after his brother. Sam reached the kitchen a few moments after Dean and found the man staring at the kitchen bench where there was an empty egg-basket. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked and moved forward to grab the basket only to be stopped. “Dude.”

“Don’t. This is the making of every horror film.” Dean told him, one hand on the hilt of his gun while his eyes were trained on the intricately-woven basket, missing the way in which Sam’s hazel eyes rolled to the back of his head with the dramatisation. Sam moved past the blockade and picked up the object, much to the disapproval of Dean, finding the next message in the shape of a rabbit. 

“ _'Baby, baby, baby’_?” Sam frowned. He was stumped by this one. What did she mean by-?

“Baby!” Dean cried out and bolted for the door. Sam jolted at his brother’s outburst and quickly ran out after him. 

“Hey, wait!” 

Sam sprinted down the kitchen hallway and was hot on his brothers heels until Dean turned a corner and nearly had his brother trip over his misplaced slipper. Sam groaned and finally understood why (Y/n) was always pissed about the hallways. Looking up, he saw Dean curve a second left and realised that the man was headed to the garage. 

_Baby, of course_. He thought. Sam mapped out the interior of the bunker and instead of following his brothers’ heading, he turned right and took a shortcut instead. 

Just as he had planned, Sam reached the garage a few seconds faster than his brother, who halted his runs and started stalking forward instead, like he was on a hunt. The garage was darker than normal and Sam noticed a glimmer of silver as he jogged over, flinching when he saw an angel blade in play. 

“Dean, why are you even holding that?” 

“This isn’t (Y/n), Sammy. This is some demonic crap that’s messing with us.” Dean stated, his voice low and dangerous. Sam scoffed at the foolery and took the weapon from him, refusing to give his brother an explanation. Dean scowled as he proceeded deeper into the garage, prepared for a fight oddly enough while the younger Winchester looked through the dark for the next clue. As they took a few more steps forward, Dean kicked something hard that tipped onto the ground and, judging by the sound of it rolling, it was an egg.

Quite suddenly, the lights flicked on and just by Dean and Sam’s feet were a trail of colour easter eggs that led to the Impala. 

“Son of a -”

The Impala was untouched on the outside but the inside of the vehicle was a completely different story. There were coloured eggs crammed in the interior of the car, from the bottom to the top, and very visible through the window.

Dean ran up to his pride and joy and plastered his hands against the window to look inside, hoping that (Y/n) had the decency to leave some room for the leather to breathe. 

Nope. There was no space that wasn’t occupied by chocolate. 

“Happy Easter!” You cried out, jumping out from behind the glossy, black ride. Sam laughed along, happy to see you smile again, while Dean seemed unable to move. You joined the taller Winchester and shrugged curiously.

“What do you think?” You wondered while Sam glanced at the chocolates.

“Well, I get the hunt but why’d you fill the car with eggs?” He questioned. You opened your mouth, a response on your tongue when Dean suddenly turned and interrupted. 

“What did Baby ever do to you?” He asked and, when you looked at him, he was offended.

“It’s a delayed April Fool’s.” You answered, placing a finger on your chin while pretending to think. “I’m pretty sure I mixed a few raw eggs in there.” 

“How dare you.” 

Laughing, you reached into your pocket and pulled out the keys to the ‘67 Chevrolet, tossing it over to your friend-turned-family. 

The instant the keys landed in Dean’s hands, he swiftly unlocked the passenger-side door and chocolate eggs cascaded like a waterfall onto the ground. Dean took a step back to stay clear from the hollow pieces of chocolate but tripped and fell backward, crushing several egg shells beneath his weight while being buried in colour. 

You scooped up an armful of sweet treats and bolted from the scene. Sam chuckled to himself and scratched his forehead at your antics.

“I hate her!” Dean shouted as he sat up, pulling out broken fragments of chocolate and then taking a bite out of one. 

“Well, Gabriel is her guardian angel.” Sam justified, picking up an egg and unwrapping it before popping it in his mouth while watching his brother sigh heavily.

“Don’t remind me.” 

Dean finally got to his feet and started the mission of digging out the eggs as carefully as he could, just in case he broke one of the real ones. Sam had eaten half-a-dozen chocolate eggs in this time and turned to leave only to find you rushing back in.

“Gotta work faster, Dean. We’ve got a case.” You informed, shaking your phone gently. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Dean groaned from somewhere in his car as he found a _very real_ egg. Sam ignored his brother and kept focus on the hunter.

“What are we dealing with?”

“There are reports of a creature stalking a small town in Ohio that’s targeting children and leaving their bodies missing of their front teeth.”

“So, rogue faerie?” Sam wondered but you shook your head.

“Sightings report large ears, whiskers, and a puffy tail.” 

“I hate Easter!” Dean declared as he glared at the egg-yolk dripping through his fingers. Sam nodded at the strange turn in events and rolled up his sleeves.

“Looks like we have an evil Easter Rabbit to slay.”


End file.
